At Least She's Alive
by journey maker
Summary: Young woman was missing, now she's been found. What happened to her? Please read and review.. Rated for adult situations, swearing and violence...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_Serenity was going to turn sixteen when someone had broken into their home and from the look of the place there was a terrible struggle and Serenity was nowhere to be found. Police looked everywhere, but they didn't find her at all and after about three weeks they sort of called off the search. Joey never quit looking for his sister and after awhile, he started thinking that she would never be found. He never expected to be told that she has been found….._

Yami, Bakura and Marik were going home after their weekly game of Poker with some of the uncivilized people that they knew.

As they walked down an alley way they always used as a short cut, they noticed what looked like some kind of animal in the dumpster looking for food.

It didn't look like a normal animal it was to big to be a cat or dog. They cautiously walked towards the animal and then it turned it's head and they saw that it was a person or what use to be a person.

The creature jumped down out of the dumpster but it landed wrong and hurt its right leg and screamed in pain.

Bakura was the fastest of the trio and he got to the creature before it could get away. Grabbing the creature and holding it on the ground till Yami and Marik could get to them.

"Hell, it's a girl" Marik said.

"She seems out of her mind, Yami said. The poor thing had been tortured over and over again till there was almost no human being left inside of her."

"Who is it I wonder?" Marik said.

The girl creature tried to bite Bakura so that he would let go and he lightly slapped her in the face. "Stop biting" he said and the girl creature settled down.

Then as Yami got a better look at her he closed his eyes and said, "Oh Ra, its Serenity Wheeler."

"What you mean she's Joey's sister?" Marik said.

"Yes, she's been missing for over two months and everyone thought she was dead." Yami said.

"As far as I can see, she still is dead." Bakura.

"Who ever did this to her did to good of job" Marik said.

"We need to get her somewhere safe where she can get medical attention" Bakura said.

Yami contacted Yugi and told him to call Kaiba and let him know that "Yami is calling in that favor that Seto owes him."

Have Kaiba call Marik's Cell Phone and he will know what to do."

The wild child was still trying to get away and finally Bakura had to hit her and knock her out.

Kaiba finally called and when Yami explained to him what was going on, Seto nearly fainted.

"Bring her to Kaiba Corp. Hospital and I'll be waiting with a select team to treat her." Seto said.

When they got there, no one knew what to do.

"God, who did this to her? Faust the doctor on duty asked. "Bring her in her and I'll start the examination" he said.

What he discovered, was that she was suffering from some kind of mind control, but he didn't know just what kind also she had been tortured and raped severely and what was worse, she was sodomized. Her left arm had been broken and allowed to heal without any cast and she was pregnant.

Marik call Ishizu and "asked her to come to the Hospital and not to ask any questions" and from the tone of his voice she knew that something was terribly wrong.

When she got there and she saw the reason why Marik called Ishizu nearly passed out.

"We are going to need Shadi for this one she said and she closed her eyes and with the help from the three Yami's she was able to contact Shadi and told him that they needed his help and for him to come ASAP."

All we can do now is wait and let the Doctors keep her sedated so she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else.

"Now tell me what lead up to you're finding this poor soul" Ishizu said.

Yami told her and as she listened tears flowed down her face. "We have to keep this quiet until we can figure out who has her under their control and why" she told them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Seto was driving home and the more the thought about the condition that Serenity was in the sicker he got. He finally had to pull over to the side of the road. He got out of his car and threw up over and over. He wiped his mouth and then it hit him, he had to tell Joey about his sister and he started to cry. What the hell am I going to do? He asked himself. He got back into the car and drove home.

Joey was wondering what the phone call was about and why did Seto leave in such a hurry? He was waiting for Seto and when he heard his car, he ran outside to confront Seto. When Joey saw how upset that Seto was he was even more worried.

"Seto, what is the matter? Joey asked.

As tears ran down his face, Seto said "they found your sister tonight."

Joey was overjoyed, but when he saw how white and shaken Seto was he knew that it couldn't be good. "Where did they find her, and is she alright?" Joey wanted to know.

"Let's go inside and we'll talk." Seto told him.

They went into the living room and sat down. Seto still didn't know what the hell he was going to say. Taking a deep breath Seto said "Joey you're sister is really bad. Someone has her under some kind of mind control and her condition isn't good."

"I've got to go to her and try to reach her." Joey told him.

"We'll go in the morning." Seto told him.

"Please tell me what's happened to her and don't lie because I can tell when your lying." Joey told Seto.

Tears began to run down Seto's face and he whispered "Serenity has been tortured, raped and the doctors said that she's pregnant."

Joey fainted. Seto called Roland and asked "him to come to the main house because he needed his help."

Roland knew that something was terribly wrong, because Seto never called him this late at night before. Roland nearly ran all the way and when he entered the room and found Joey lying on the floor he turned to Seto who was crying and asked "what's wrong?"

When Seto was through telling Roland, Roland was about to blow a gasket. "Do they know who this monster is?" Roland asked.

Seto shook his head no. Between Roland and Seto they got Joey off the floor and onto the couch. "Listen I need you to try to find this person and somehow make him undo what he has done to Serenity." Seto said.

Joey started coming to and he sat up and he fell into Seto's arms and they cried together. "She's just a baby" Joey said through his tears.

Roland left them alone and walked back to his quarters and the more he thought about it the madder he got. He decided to call on an old friend who happened to be his brother and maybe he could shed some light on who the bastard was who was doing this to Serenity.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Roland picked up the phone and dialed the number that he hadn't called in years. He called his brother. As he waited for his brother to answer the phone, he remembered the last time they talked. Roland had been married once and they had a daughter. Someone had kidnapped both his wife and daughter and by the time they found them, they had both been raped and they we murdered. It was Roland's brother that found them and he turned his head when Roland brutally killed the man.

"Hello, may I help you?" Came a man's voice.

"Charlie, I need your help." Was all Roland could get out before he started crying.

"I will be there in the morning." Charlie said and hung up the phone.

Roland put the receiver down and then he just sat there and started crying hard. Roland's daughter was the same age as Serenity when she died.

Eventually Roland fell asleep and when he awoke it was morning and his brother was setting across from him. "Hey Bro, tell me about her?" Was all Charlie said.

"God, Charlie she's the same age as Clare was." Was all Roland had to say."

Roland finally got himself under control and told "Charlie everything that he knew. You know that I'll have to talk to both your boss and her brother?" Charlie said.

There was a knock on their bedroom door and when Seto answered it, there stood Roland and a man that looked like him. "Roland what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"This is my brother and he is the one who will find out who did this to Joey's sister. He need to talk to the two of you." Roland told Seto.

"We'll be right down, please wait for us in the Library." Seto said.

Seto and Joey walked into the Library and sat down. "Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler, I need to know everything about Miss Wheeler." Charlie said.

Seto then said "we're married so it's Mr. Kaiba."

"I understand, Charlie said. Please tell me everything that you remember about the day your sister disappeared."

When they were through Charlie said, "Do either of you know someone by the name of Bandit Keith?"

"Both Seto and Joey said that they did."

"I think that he's behind all of this, Charlie said. He is well known as a man that if he wanted to he could get inside a person's mind and do real damage."

Roland then said to his brother "I thought that he was dead."

Charlie then said "He manipulated that poor man's mind so that he actually believed that he was Keith and he went and had plastic surgery so that he would look like him."

"Please find this man." Joey said through his tears.

"I will have to see your sister and try to get her to tell me if he is the right man before I just go running around blind." Charlie told Joey.

"I'll arrange for you to be able to see her but remember this, when they found her she was and is still more like an animal then a young girl." Seto told him.

"I'll remember," Charlie said.

"Thank you for seeing us." Roland said and then he and his brother went back to his brother left.

"Roland I will need your help to try to get inside this poor girls mind." Charlie said.

"Just be real careful that you're not drawn inside her mind by this Keith." Roland said to his brother."

The two of them then drove to the Hospital and the guards let them into Serenity's room. What they saw made them both want to kill no tear this Keith apart piece by piece. There laying on the bed in restraints was a lovely young woman who was foaming at the mouth. She was trying to get loose and when she saw them, she started growling and snapping. Charlie knew that this would be his most difficult challenge yet. "Alright, lets get busy." Charlie said to Roland.

Just then from the shadows came a figure and Charlie knew him. "Shadi what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have attempted to get inside her mind and find out who was controlling her, but I have failed." Shadi said.

"Old friend, lets try together and maybe we can do it." Charlie said.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Charlie, Shadi and Roland started chanting some Egyptian Chant and all of a sudden there was a flash of bright light and the three men were thrown back away from Serenity and they hit the wall.

Shadi said "this can't be right, Marik would never do anything this terrible unless he was forced to."

"We need to go talk to this Marik, Charlie said if we hope to find out what exactly happened to this young woman because if we don't she will be lost to us forever."

When they got to the Ishtar residence, Ishizu knew that something was really wrong. "Shadi what is going on?" She asked.

Shadi explained everything to her and when he was done, she was white as a sheet.

"Has Marik ever shown any signs of stress lately?" Charlie asked her.

Just then Marik walked into the room and his eyes were deep red and he had the most evilest smiles on his face. "If you want to know anything why don't you just ask me?" He said.

Charlie whispered to Shadi "he's under hypnosis and who ever is doing it knows that we are getting close and they are running scared. How dangerous is he in this condition?"

Just then Marik threw his hands and Roland, Ishizu, Charlie and Shadi went flying backwards and hit the wall. Marik stood there laughing and then he closed his eyes and hit the floor.

Charlie got up and ran over to see if his brother and the others were alright. He then turned towards where Marik was lying and he found out that he was out cold. Then Charlie said "we need to find some way to make sure that this never happens again or we might not live through another attack."

Between Ishizu and Shadi they were able to put Marik into a deep trace and make him sleep, then Shadi went into his mind and what he found there made him sick. He saw all the things that were done to poor Serenity.

While she was under the mind control of Marik, Keith had her passed around to each of his so called friends who raped her and then she was made to perform sexual acts on each man. As this was happening, Keith was video taping all of this. Then she was made to perform sexual acts on three woman and the men were yelling and just having the time of their lives. Serenity was even forced to do things to herself and that made the men more hornier and they then started raping her over and over till she was a bloody mess.

When Shadi came out of Marik's mind he was so sick that he ran and threw up over and over. He knew that he couldn't let Ishizu know what he had just seen because it wasn't Marik's fault that any of this happened. Shadi then went over to Charlie and Roland and told them what he had found out. "We have to keep him in this trance till we can find Keith." Charlie said.

Shadi then went over to Ishizu and put his arms around her and he whispered "my love, I can not tell you what I found I can only tell you that we will stop this madman from ever hurting your brother ever again." Then he kissed her and he and Charlie and Roland left to go find Keith.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Yami and Bakura were worried about where Marik was that they went to see Ishizu. When she told them what had happened and how Shadi, Roland and his brother Charlie were looking for Bandit Keith they told her that they knew exactly where he was. She told them to find Shadi and tell him. So they went to find Shadi.

"We know where that lowlife is." Yami told Shadi.

Charlie walked up to Bakura and Yami and demanded to know. That didn't set very well with Bakura and before Shadi could tell Charlie to back off, he was sent to the Shadow Realm but both Yami and Bakura. Shadi told them to "bring him back right now!"

When Charlie came back he was really shaken and he just stood there and then he said "God, I never want to go to that place ever again."

"Who are this two any way?" Charlie asked Shadi.

Shadi told him "they are Marik's friends and they don't take being told what to do by strangers."

Charlie said "I'll remember that next time."

Yami walked over to Shadi and wanted to know what the hell that Marik did that made them put him in that trance?"

Shadi then revealed to both of them what happened and they both wanted to do the same to Bandit Keith. "The only way that any of you are going to get close enough to touch Keith is if you let us help." Bakura said.

Shadi then told them "we need him alive so that we can undo what ever he did to Marik if we're to help Serenity to come back to normal."

"We need the three of you to stay here and we'll bring back Keith and I promise that he will be alive, but I don't promise to like it" Bakura said.

Charlie then said "how about if after we find out what he did and reverse it that we give him to the two of you and you can do whatever you want with him?"

Yami and Bakura said together "you have a deal!" and then they walked off.

They entered the biker bar that Keith like to go to and there sitting at a table was Keith and he looked to damn sure of himself that it made Yami sick to his stomach. Walking over to the table Bakura grabbed hold of Keith's shirt and yanked him off the chair and stood him up. "You've been a very bad boy" Bakura said and Keith knew that he was in a shit load of trouble.

Some of the other bikers tried to stop them but Yami just waved his hand and they all went flying and he and Bakura walked out with Keith.

"Where are you taking me?" He wanted to know.

"Don't ever speak in my presence again" Bakura said and he waved his hand and Keith's voice went away. They took him back to the location they said that they would be at and there was Shadi and he didn't look like his was in a very good mood. He went over to Keith and Shadi, Yami and Bakura started chanting and all of a sudden the place got really dark and then there was a flash of light and Keith was knocked out.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Charlie then went about hypnotizing Keith and telling him that "he would tell them everything that he did to Marik and why?" While Keith was under Charlie's trance, he told them that "he wanted to get back at Wheeler for all the things that went wrong in his life."

Charlie looked at Shadi who shrugged his shoulders as if to say that he didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

Yami spoke up and said "we know what he is saying and it's all a bunch of crap. Joey never did anything other then marry Seto, and then it hit him. That's it! Keith must have had his sights on getting Seto to marry him and then he could take over and run Kaiba Corp. and have all the money to himself."

Charlie the asked Keith "what do you have to do in order to get Marik out of your control?"

Keith told Charlie "I only have to say one phrase and he will wake up and remember nothing."

"Alright, I want you to say that word and do it now!" Charlie told Keith.

Shadi then had Marik's body brought there and Keith said "over the rainbow" and Marik opened his eyes and wanted to know "what the hell is going on and why am I here?"

Charlie then said "one down and one to go."

"With Marik out of his control, Serenity should wake up, but there is so much damage already done, that it may take years to return her mind to normal." Shadi said.

Just then Ishizu came and said "if we go into her mind together, we might be able to help her heal herself faster."

Shadi closed his eyes because he knew the risks involved and he didn't want her to get hurt. "My love that could be dangerous." He said.

"Shadi, letting her mind fester is even more dangerous because the longer we wait the further she is going inside her mind and if we wait to long, we may never reach her again and I for one won't let that happen so with or without your help I am going to try to reach her." Ishizu told him.

Bakura walked over to Ishizu and Shadi and said "if all of us give the two of you our strength and love that we feel for Serenity, then maybe that would be enough to reach her and bring her back to reality."

Marik stood there and then he fell to his knees and started crying "how could I do what I did to that beautiful young lady?"

Yami and Bakura went over to their friend and they held him as they both told him "listen you were in control by that evil madman and weren't even aware of what you were doing."

Then Marik asked "may I help all of you bring her back to her brother where she belongs?"

Ishizu went to her brother and she kissed him and whispered "we would be honored to have your help."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

They went into the room where Serenity was and stood around her bed. "We need to concentrate on what we have to do." Ishizu said.

As they all stood around the bed, Ishizu and Shadi began to chant and the others joined in. All of a sudden the room got real dark and Ishizu and Shadi's spirits entered Serenity's mind.

They found a little girl huddled in a corner crying and whispering "don't hurt us anymore."

Ishizu called out quietly to the little girl who turned to her and then she ran and wrapped her little arms around Ishizu and she cried "please stop the hurt."

Ishizu almost lost it, but then she whispered "little one we are going to make it stop but we need you to trust us. This is going to be really scary but I promise that soon the pain will disappear." The child like Serenity looked up at Ishizu and she said "we trust you."

Then all of a sudden Ishizu came to and Shadi had to grab her to stop her from hitting the floor because she was so weak. Then Serenity opened her eyes and she started to cry. "Is is over?" She asked.

The door opened and Joey ran in and went straight to his sister and they held onto each other and cried tear of happiness and he prayed that it was all over. Ishizu then whispered to Shadi "will she remember any of what happened to her?"

Charlie then said "we can make her forget everything but it could cause her irreversible brain damage."

Joey walked over to where they were talking and he asked "how can I help her?"

Charlie then turned to Seto and Roland and he said to Joey "your sister is going to remember everything that happened and all you can do is get her some help and just let her know that you don't give a damn what happened you'll still love her no matter what."

Joey collapsed into Seto's arms and with tears running down his face he said "she's just a baby and now she has to go through what that bastard did to her over and over again, it's not going to be easy on her at all."

Seto whispered "I know of a good therapist and he is the best in his field and I will call him immediately and have him come and talk to her if you want."

Seto called Phillip Matthews and "told him all what had happened to this young lady and that they need him to come and try to help her deal with all the hell she had been put through."

Phillip told Seto "I will be there on the next flight out."

Now all they could do was wait and be there for Serenity when her memory came back.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Seto and Joey took Serenity home with them and all they could do is to be there to offer her their support. She couldn't remember why she woke up in the Hospital, but in the back of her mind laid the reasons and they were going to come to the surface and when they did, she would be in for the fight of her life to try to keep her sanity.

When Doctor Phillips arrived he had a private talk with both Seto and Joey. He told them what he thought might happen, and that they had to be strong enough to help Serenity come back from the dark abyss that was about to open. She would be fighting all kinds of demons and if they weren't strong enough to help her, then she would be lost to them forever. Joey stood and faced the man who was going to help his sister and he said "I will do what ever I have to do so that she can be whole again. I have one question, after all of this will she be able to have a half way decent life?"

Doctor Phillips was being honest with Joey when he said "I really don't know. It will all depend on how strong your sister is when she remembers what happened to her. If she is strong enough then yes she will be able to have a pretty good life, but if she isn't strong enough then her mind will shut down and all you can do is to institutionalize her for the rest of her life."

Joey sat down and Seto wrapped his arms and love around him and he whispered "listen she's a Wheeler and Wheeler's are stronger then they look. She will beat this thing and come back to us."

Joey smiled through his tears at the man he loved and he then turned to the doctor and asked "what happens next?"

Doctor Phillips said "we will have to put her under hypnosis and have her go back into her memories and basically have her remember everything that happened. I will have to be really careful not to take her to far back and when it gets to bad I have to be able to bring her out of it." Just then there was a knock at the door and when Seto opened the door, there stood Shadi, Ishizu and Marik.

"What the hell do you want?" Seto asked.

Shadi then said "if you allow us we can be of help."

Doctor Phillips then looked at Marik and he said "you are the one, the one who will be the answer to all of our question." All of them looked at the doctor and didn't understand what he meant.

Marik fell to his knees and as the tears flowed down his cheeks he said "I will do whatever you want me to do. I was the one who caused all of this to happen to that sweet young girl and I will forever pay for what I did."

Joey went over to Marik and knelt down and put his arms around him and whispered "you didn't know what the hell you were doing it isn't all your fault, Keith made you do his bidding and I know that when Serenity gets better that she won't blame you anymore then I blame you for what happened."

Marik looked at Joey through his tears and he tried to smile and he softly said "thank you."

Doctor Phillips then said "we need to have some kind of plan when we begin to take your sister back into her memories and I will need help setting up some word that will bring her out should she get into trouble, so lets start planning."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...Yami and Bakura take Bandit Keith to the Shadow Realm...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As the others tried to figure out a plan to help Serenity get better, Yami and Bakura took Keith to the Shadow Realm to have a little fun..

As they entered the Shadow Realm, Keith started begging for his life which made Bakura really, really angry and he called forth all sorts of vicious shadow creatures. These creatures started coming at Keith and he tried to get away, but there was just to many of them. As they grabbed hold of Keith's body and started tearing his flesh off piece by piece, Keith screamed and screamed. Yami and Bakura stood there and watched the scene play out and they couldn't be happier by what they saw.

As his flesh was being torn off, some of the creatures began eating the flesh and wanting more. Then when there wasn't any flesh left, the creatures started ripping off his muscles and ligaments till he was actually falling apart. As his limbs began falling off, the creatures would grab an arm or leg and start eating them. As his body laid there limbless then the creatures started ripping into his body and taking out his intestines and other organs and eating them. Still Keith screamed till they removed his last organ, his heart and then his body ceased to function and it laid there lifeless, still the creatures continued eating until there wasn't any part of Keith's body left.

Then Yami and Bakura left the Shadow Realm and went back to find out if they could help in anyway to bring peace to Serenity's poor tortured mind.

As Doctor Phillips and the others began putting their plans into play, Marik was holding onto Serenity's hand and then Ishizu, Shadi, Odeon, Yami and Bakura started chanting an old Egyptian Chant and the room began to darken till it was black as the night. Then right in the middle of the room where Marik and Serenity were sitting there was a bright light and all of a sudden Serenity started making grunting sounds like that of an injured animal.

Inside of her mind she was seeing strange images. These images were of her doing things that wasn't very nice. She saw herself letting men touch her in sexual ways and then as the images got more intense she started to scream and Doctor Phillips whispered to them to stop the chanting and to bring her back. As they stopped the room got bright again and Serenity fell into a deep sleep.

Marik then said "she's asleep and I've made sure that she doesn't have any nightmares but has a dreamless sleep. She needs time for her mind to understand what has just happened and if we're lucky she will come to and be alright. Then tears ran down his face as he looked at his sister and said "I did that to her, I let those bastards touch her in that way? God, I wish this was just a bad dream and that we'd all wake up and it wouldn't of ever happened."

Ishizu rushed over to her brother and held him in her arms as Shadi went over an laid his hand on Marik's head and said some word and he too went to sleep. "My Ra bless these two tortured souls and allow them to heal." Shadi said.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..Will she ever be alright??


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Two days later Serenity woke up and she started to scream. They ran into the room and Joey was the first to get to her and he held her as she cried. She was shaking so badly that he thought she's shake apart. Doctor Phillips then went over and he asked her "what she remembered?"

Taking a deep breath she told him "in my dream I was being made to have sex with different men, was it a dream or oh, my God! It was real wasn't it?" She held onto her brother as if he was her anchor and if she let go she'd drown.

Doctor Phillips then said "what else do you remember?"

She felt like her mind would explode if she tried to remember anything more and when he saw the distressed look on her face he knew that he had to back off and let her rest. She looked at Joey and as she cried she wanted to know "who, who did this to me and why?"

Joey looked at Doctor Phillips for some kind of sign as to what to tell her and all the Doctor did was to nod his head as if to say you will have to tell her. Joey took a deep breath, but before he could say anything the door opened and Marik walked in. When she saw him she reached out her arms and whispered "help me, help me please help me." Then she fainted.

Marik went over to where Joey was and he told him "she needs to know what happened to her and the only way to do it, I will have to enter her mind and go back with her to that place and hope that I have the strength to tell her that this is all because of me." Joey then said "please help her, she's almost gone from me and I can't lose her."

Marik then said "I will need Shadi to monitor me and if it gets to much for her to take then he will have to get me out and help her sleep." When Doctor Phillips said that "he understood" Marik went to get Shadi and the others. Shadi then told them "we need to let her sleep at lest for another day or two before we attempt anything else, her mind is so jumble and traumatized right now that if we try anything else we could make her relapse and we'll lose her.

Serenity woke up and laid there and was afraid to even think of what was going on inside her mind, but she also wanted to put an end to the terrible nightmares that was destroying her. Marik walked over and he sat down next to her and as she looked into his eyes she whispered "will it ever stop?"

Marik then knew it was time and he explained what they were going to do and she told them "please help me, I don't know how much more I can take." So with Marik holding her hand, Shadi and the others started chanting and soon Marik's body went limp and he was inside Serenity's mind. Marik found her hiding in an area and he talked her into coming out so they could talk. Then all of a sudden a door opened and as they walked into the room, there before them was the horrible scene playing for them to see.

She saw herself being passed from man to man and what degrading things they were doing to her body. As she watched she clung to Marik's hand for support and then she saw the other horrible things they made her do and she nearly collapsed and at the first sign of distress, Shadi brought Marik back and sent Serenity to sleep.

She slept for nearly three days and Joey was getting really worried and then she opened her eyes but she just stared at the ceiling and didn't respond when he called her name. Joey went to get Doctor Phillips and when he saw how she was acting he was terrified that all they had done failed. Then like a miracle Serenity sat up and wanted to talk to Marik.

Marik, Ishizu, Shadi, Yami and Bakura came into the room and when Marik walked over to the bed, Serenity asked "I want to know who the hell did this to me and where the hell are they now?"

Please R&R

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Serenity had been asleep for over two days. She'd wake up from time to time just to lay there not saying a thing, but tears would run down her face and then she would close her eyes and go back to sleep. Doctor Phillips was getting concerned because he didn't know if she'd ever come out of the nightmare her mind was in and he wanted her to get better. One day Marik went into the room and sat down beside her and he whispered "I wish I could take all the terrible dreams away from you and then you could wake up and smile and never remember any of this at all."

Joey and Seto came into the room and they heard what he had said and Joey clung to Seto and they both cried because they had both blamed him for what had happened when he was a victim just like she was. Shadi came into the room and what he saw made him smile and he left to get the others. When they entered the room they saw it too. There was a aura of light surrounding the bed and bathing both Serenity and Marik in its glow. Doctor Phillips whispered "what's happening?"

Ishizu then told him "it's their combined strengths coming together to help them both heal and all we can do is to wait and see if they are strong enough to withstand the terror that is trying to stop them." They all just stood there waiting and praying that what was happening inside that light was going to be able to help bring them back to their loved ones.

Then all of a sudden both Serenity's and Marik's bodies started levitating off the bed and Shadi, Ishizu, Yami and Bakura grabbed hands and they reached out to Seto, Joey and Doctor Phillips who also held their hands and then Shadi started chanting and soon the others joined him and there was the strangest feeling in the room. It seemed to bathe them in a tranquil feeling and then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and what seemed like a dark threatening cloud lifted away from Serenity and Marik and it was banished by the brilliant light and then their bodies settled back down on the bed and Serenity sat up and reached out to Marik who held her and she smiled at the others and she whispered "it's over, it's finally over."

Joey ran to his sister and he held her and Marik in his arms and with tears running down his face he whispered "thank you for bringing her back to us." Tears were flowing down each of their faces as they thanked whom ever heard their prayers and brought them both back to them. Serenity then looked around the room and she said "I remember everything, but with all your love I also know that it was never my fault and that I am going to be alright now that I have your love to show me the way.

So what started out a terrible nightmare, finally ended with Serenity getting back from the brink of nowhere to coming home with a new strength to be able to over come anything that will ever come her way. She did this with the help from Marik who thought he was the one who made all this happening to understanding that he too was a victim and together they defeated what was trying to keep them down in the depths of hell.

THE END……….

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Landi McClellan and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
